The Safest Place
by recognize-myface
Summary: Natsume and Mikan are childhood friends! But something unexpected happens... and what is that? RxR please. : Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Aloha Amigas/Amigos! Welcome to HAWAII! I hope you enjoy reading the first chapter:D **

**Happy Me: YAY! I FINALLY OWN GAKUEN ALICE!  
(Judge whispers something in my ear)  
What?! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice anymore. :(( Higuchi Tachibana bought it from me:(( I am not Higuchi Tachibana. :( I am not Higuchi Tachibana's sister. SULKS**

_**Enjoy reading .**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flashback.. **_

_"Natsume!" A 7-year-old brunette cried out. A young boy, who's name happened to be the one called Natsume looked at the girl, and asked her, "What is it?" She gave him a 7-year-old smile._

_He turned a little pink with the smile. "What did you want, Mikan?" he asked._

_She grinned. "Natsume, we have to promise each other that we'll take care of each other no matter what, ok?" she said._

_He sighed. Was that all she was going to say? But he was used to it, for she was an idiot and his best friend to. It was typical of her just to come all the way just to say that. _

"_Ok?" He replied. She quickly then kissed him on the cheek and ran off, leaving him 100 shades of red. _

_**End of Flashback.**_

Mikan and Natsume went to their school, as usual. They were 12 now, turning 13 in a couple of days for the both of them.

Mikan waited for Natsume at the front of his house, as Natsume prepared himself. She waited impatiently and was thinking that Natsume was purposely ticking her off. And, TADA! She was right. He took 30 minutes to take a bath, eat and brush his teeth. The bath was acceptable for 10 minutes, but brushing your teeth? No way.

He went out of the house and received a scolding from Mikan. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU TAKE SO LONG?!" she cried. He sighed. "Do you wanna get to school or what?" he asked. She quickly blinked and remembered that she forgot about the whole "getting to school" idea. She quickly kept her mouth shut and they walked to school.

Typical.

**_At School.._**

Natsume and Mikan didn't bother listening to the teacher. They were excellent students, plus, they knew the topic _too well. _So if you know a topic _too well_ and you have to hear it over and over and over again, you'll get really _bored._ And that's the exact same feeling that Natsume and Mikan had. _Boredom._

They couldn't wait till the school ended. And they were lucky, since Lady Fate was on their side that she let the principal have an urgent meeting considering the fact of _'pollution'_ things.

They went home, satisfied that they had **NO HOMEWORK**, **NO PROJECTS, NO ASSIGNMENTS** and whatsoever. Natsume just kept his cool look, plastered on his face, and as for Mikan, she gave a huge smile.

They parted their ways and both headed home.

/\//\///\\////\\/////\\\//////\\\/\//\///\\////\\/////\\\//////\\\/\//\///\

_**The Next Day….**_

It was a Saturday. Ah, how they loved weekends. No stress about **SCHOOL **and more **SCHOOL **and much more **SCHOOL.** Mikan decided that she should go out with Natsume (A/N: As friends ok? ;) WINKS ). So she called Natsume.

**Conversation: **

_Phone rings.. Mikan's waiting.. Somebody picked up the phone. _

**Person who answered the phone: **Hello. Hyuuga Residence.

Mikan realizes it is Natsume's grandma (A/N: Hehehe.. Natsume only lives with his grandma)

**Mikan: **Oh why hello there Mrs. Hyuuga!

**Mrs. Hyuuga AKA Natsume's granny: **Why, is that Mikan?

(Mikan chuckles)

**Mikan: **Why, yes it is!

**Mrs. Hyuuga: **(laughs) No need to call me Mrs. Hyuuga, dear child! Call me granny!

(Mikan sweat drops)

**Mikan: **Ok…?

'**Granny': **Oh yes, my dear child, would you like to speak to Natsume?

**Mikan: **Oh yes!

**Granny: **Ok, I'll call him now.

**Mikan: **Thank you.

Granny puts the phone on the table. Then she hears shouting. "NATSUME!!!! WAKE UP!! MIKAN WANTS 'TA TALK TO YA!!!!" Mikan sweat drops. Natsume doesn't respond. "NATSUME!!!!! HELLO?! ARE YOU DEAF?!"

Then Mikan hears footsteps. It must be Natsume's, she thought. Then Mikan hears unpleasant sounds like cracking of bones. "WHAT ON EARTH TOOK YOU SO LONG, JUST TO GO DOWN THE STUPID STAIRS?!" Granny scolded. "MIKAN-CHAN HAD BEEN WAITING FOR A VERY LONG TIME YOU KNOW THAT!!" Then Mikan wished she had never called.

"Mikan's on the phone?" he screamed. "YES NOW HURRY UP AND ANSWER THE STUPID PHONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Granny screamed. Natsume ran to the phone.

**Conversation:**

**Mikan:** Sorry if I made you feel such horrible pain!

**Natsume:** Don't worry. The cracking sound was my grandma's spine. I'm kidding. Don't mind me. I was playing with the bones of the meat that my grandma had just cooked.. and it accidentally broke.

**Mikan: **Oh my..

**Natsume: **Anyway, it's Saturday. Let's go somewhere.

**Mikan: **I was just about to ask you that!

**Natsume: **Let's meet at the park. 11:00 am sharp.

**Mikan: **Ok, bye Natsume!

**Natsume: **Bye.

_**Conversation ends.. **_

* * *

**:P I'm sorry if it's soo short:) Do you know what will happen? I do. :) If you want to know, either give me the ownership of Gakuen Alice from Higuchi Tachibana or read the next chapter. I suggest the ownership though. Now, press the little purple button on the bottom left hand corner, and review, k:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**_11:29_**

Mikan waited on the park bench. She had been impatiently waiting there for 29 minutes. This sucks, she thought. She was supposed to be the one _fashionably_ late but it seems that _Natsume_ was late. Talking about irony.

"I'm giving that…_boy _(A/N: Not yet a guy or a man) one more minute to get here this instant!" she told herself. 59, 58, 57, 56, 55, 54, 53,52,51,50. 10 seconds had passed. She was getting worried as time flew so fast. 49, 48, 47, 46, 45, 44, 43,42, 41, 40. 20 seconds had passed.

She was getting _too_ worried. What if he got hurt, what if robbers snatched all his belongings, what if, what if she asked herself. Ah, but there was the word _if _there. It may happen, or not. That is the magic of the word _if._ Ok, back to the story..

39, 38, 37, 36, 36, 35, 34, 33, 32, 31, 30. Time was moving fast. 30 seconds had already passed. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. 29, 28,27,26,25,24,23,22,21,20. 40 seconds. Only 20 seconds left. She got worried.

19, 18, 17, 16, 15,14,13,12,11, Oh no. only a few more seconds. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. The clock striked 11:30. he wasn't there. He had disappointed her.

She decided to go to his house to check if things were wrong. She went to his house, walking using her favorite Gucci boots, don't forget her _only_ Gucci boots in the world. Mikan reached her destination.

She entered his house. She didn't need to knock anymore, for this house was like hers too. She took of her boots, making sure that they weren't seen so robbers wouldn't steal them. Mikan moved and saw a door ajar. She looked in the room.

In the room, she saw a man with blonde hair. Natsume was there, along with his grandmother. The atmosphere was still. Not a single soul made a noise. No one would dare break the silence.

_**In the room**_

Natsume sat down as a blonde man stood up. He looked like he was in his twenties. He was 'tall' for his age. He had purple eyes filled with joy. He seemed… gay. Ok, back to the room..

Mikan watched carefully at the site.

"Ok," the man with blonde hair said. He smiled. "My name's Narumi." Natsume looked at him, with his scarlet eyes. "What do you want?" Natsume hissed. "Now, now."

He said. "Ok, you know what I want from you? I need to see if you have this certain thing called an _alice._" Narumi said. "And what exactly is an alice?" Natsume snarled. "You have temper don't you now?" Mr. Narumi pointed out. "An alice is a special ability that chosen people have. It's like mind reading or floating in the air. Those are kinds of alices. There are different types of alice. Each alice is unique in it's own way. The chosen people may not know they have an alice and that's why I'm here." Narumi said. "You mean I have an alice.." Natsume asked. Narumi smiled gay-ishly. It was freaking Mikan and Natsume out. "There are extremely high chances of you having an alice, Natsume-kun. The chances are a million to one. I'm here also to _see_ what alice you have my dear boy." Natsume smirked.

"And how exactly are you going to do that, Gay boy?" he asked. Narumi smiled. "I FORGOT!" he laughed. Natsume, Granny and Mikan fell anime style. Narumi smiled. "I'm just kidding. I know how!" Narumi said with a smile on his face. "Ergh.. I wanna kill him right now." Mikan, Natsume and Granny thought.

Narumi got something from his bag. It was a toy that looked like a sheep. "A sheep?" Natsume said.

"Why yes, a sheep. This isn't any ordinary sheep by the way.

This sheep has an alice for some reason.. Ok, here's what you do. The sheep will start using its alice when I say Heffalump, ok? Your alice will activate and you need to use it on the sheep. And, tada! You'll have to come with me." Narumi said.

"I get the whole alice thing, but why the hell do I have to come with you?!" Natsume shouted. Narumi sweat dropped. This kid has attitude, he thought. "Well you see, if you have an alice, people will come hunting you down. I need to let you go to a school in Tokyo so that you'll be protected from these people." Narumi replied. "Ok, let's start. Good luck Natsy-poo."

"What a disgusting nick name!" Mikan told herself, trying not to reveal herself since she kept on laughing.

"Heffalump."

The sheep used its alice. And guess what it was. It was to, ahem, cough, cough, to float in the air. The sheep attacked Natsume. It was a very, very odd site to see. At that moment, Natsume gave a cold death glare to the sheep, causing the sheep to faint. Granny, Narumi and Mikan sweat dropped.

"Hehehehe.." Narumi hehehehe-d. "You didn't even use an alice for that one!" Narumi said. Then the sheep was on fire. Mikan, Granny and Narumi got shocked. Narumi smiled. "Natsume, you're alice is _fire."_

Narumi got Natsume. Natsume struggled to get out of the gay boy's clutches. He almost escaped it's just that Narumi said, "Now, now Natsume. It's ok." Then Natsume slept. Mikan got shocked. "Narumi, he has an alice too!" she thought. She ran back to her house. For she could not save him. What about the promise they made? She told herself that she would repay him, someday.

3 months had passed since the incident. Mikan still couldn't forgive herself for not protecting him. It was already 4:00 in the afternoon, which meant that she had to go home.

She arrived at her house in, amazingly, 3 minutes. Usually it took her 10 to 20 minutes to get to her house but she managed to make it in 3 minutes. She saw a black limousine parked at the front of her house. She quickly rushed inside.

One of the doors of the rooms were opened, so she went there. And went she went there, she wished she had never came in. She knelt on the floor and saw a man. With blonde hair. It was, _Narumi._ Narumi smiled at her, which made her feel more comfortable than at the state she was.

"Hello there!" he greeted. Narumi seemed much nicer than she expected. Mikan gave him a smile and greeted him a simple hello. "Would you know why I am here?" he asked. Mikan shook her head, which meant, _no._ She was lying of course. She knew the reason why he was in her house.

"Ok then. Well you see, I'm here to check if you have an alice. An alice is an ability to either do something _unique._ An example of an alice is mind reading, floating or _fire._" Mikan gave a scared look, especially when he said fire. Anyway, continuing. "If you are wondering exactly how I am going to see if you have an alice, then here's how. Oh yea, by the way, call me Mr. Narumi or Narumi-sensei, k?" Mr. Narumi said.

He got that sheep thing and put it on the floor. "This is a sheep. As you can see. When I say heffalump, the sheep will use it's alice and start attacking you. You, Mikan, try to do anything to stop it or so. Oh yeah, if you're wondering how I know you're name, it says on your school ID." He said.

Mikan gave him a smile. "Do you mean I have to hit it?" Mikan asked. "Eh.. well, not really. You have to use the alice to do it." Mr. Narumi said. "Ok."

"Heffalump."

The sheep walked to Mikan and Mikan patted it on the back. Mr. Narumi sweat dropped. "Did I say heffalump?" Mr. Narumi asked. "Yes you did." Mikan answered. Then Mikan started playing with the sheep. She chuckled when it licked her.

"Heffalump!"

"Heffalump!" 

Mr. Narumi repeated heffalump all over again.

"Heffalump!"

"Heffalump!"

"Heffalump!"

He sweat dropped. "Why doesn't the sheep want to work?" he asked. Then Mikan started floating in the air. Then she put herself on the ground. She dusted her skirt and continued playing with the sheep.

Mr. Narumi's eyes widened. His lips formed a smile. "Mikan-chan," he said. Mikan stopped playing with the sheep and faced Mr. Narumi. "You have the alices to nullify, copy, steal, shift, delete and seal." He said. "You said that I can only have ONE alice." Mikan said. Mr. Narumi smiled. "But yours is special. Now, since you have an alice, come with me. You will have to go to the Alice Academy!" he shouted excitedly.

"Ok." Mikan replied. She followed Mr. Narumi to the limousine. "I'm so happy that she agreed with me! And she's such a nice girl!" Mr. Narumi thought happily. "If she hadn't, I would have never been able to take her back with me." Mikan smiled. "I'll get to see Natsume's again." She thought.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**The Arrival in the Academy**_

"Ok Mikan, we're here!" Mr. Narumi shouted. "WOW!" Mikan screamed. The Academy was huge. "I shall give you a tour, and after the tour, I will show you to your beautiful room!" Mr. Narumi said as he twirled around in his pink tutu. Mikan sweat dropped. This teacher is so gay.

-Fast forward-

"The academy's huge!" she said to Mr. Narumi. He smiled at her innocence. "Ok Mikan, now for your room." He showed her a room with a star in the front door. "You're a special star!" he exclaimed. He brought her in and let Mikan awe at the room's size. It was HUGE man. "Mikan, classes start tomorrow. So please see me in the High School Department, 1b, ok? Ok, adieu Mikan!" Mikan nodded and Narumi left. She wasn't in awe anymore. "I owe Natsume a favor, and I'll do it no matter what!"

Mikan prepared herself for bed since Mr. Narumi had used the whole afternoon giving her a tour. Then she slept on her bed. "Tomorrow's going to be a good day." She thought.

_**The next Day**_

Mikan put on her first year uniform. She walked to class. She stayed behind the door, waiting.

"Attention students!" Mr. Narumi called. All the students stopped what they were doing. "We have a new student here, so please welcome, Miss Mikan Sakura!" he exclaimed. Mikan entered.

Her hair was down, letting her look much more beautiful. All the boys except for one had hearts in their eyes. She was _drop dead gorgeous._ Some of the girls smirked at her, while others got jealous. Mr. Narumi smiled.

"Now please introduce yourself Mikan." He said gently. She smiled at them. And the boys were sure that they had skipped a heartbeat. "Hello class. My name's Mikan." The boys looked at her in awe (except for one) and let the hearts n their eyes be bigger.

"Ok Mikan, thank you. Here, in Alice Academy, we have partners. So I'll choose a partner for you. The most of the boys, except for one, raised their hands. Mr. Narumi smiled. "Mikan, stay with Natsume-kun. He's in the back. You see the one with the raven hair? That's him." Mr. Narumi said.

The boys got disappointed and were confused because while Mikan was walking towards the back, she had a shocked expression on her face. Mikan sat beside Natsume and Mr. Narumi left. It was Homeroom time, so the poor substitute teacher was left in charge. Then the sub left because he was too scared, leaving the classroom, _with no teacher in charge._

"Hey new girl." A girl named Sumire said. Mikan looked at her. "Don't you dare try to flirt with my Natsume! As president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club, I tell you, do not flirt with my Natsume or Ruka!" she demanded. The fan club members agreed. Mikan tilted her head.

"Who is Ruka?" Mikan asked. Sumire pointed to a boy across Natsume with blonde hair and oceanic blue eyes. Natsume was sleeping with a book covering his face, so Mikan couldn't see who Natsume was. (STUPID)

Mikan went up and went to Ruka's direction. Ruka was petting his rabbit, Usagi (that's rabbit in Jap) so he didn't notice Mikan. "Hello!" she told Ruka, who blushed as he saw her. She gave him a smile. "Hey, um Mikan." He said. He was making a fool of himself. "That's a cute rabbit you have!" she exclaimed.

He was amazed. People thought Usagi sucked and was worthless, but she didn't. He smiled at her. Sumire and the fan club members were annoyed. "Why thank you!" he said. The boys were annoyed that Ruka was getting the 'hottest' chick in class. But they were sort of used to girls going to Ruka or Natsume. After all, they were, they had the best looks in class.

"May I pet Usagi?" she asked Ruka. "Of course you can!" he said. Mikan copied Ruka's alice so Usagi quickly went to her. Ruka was amazed. "Do you have Animal Pheromone?" he asked her. Mikan smiled. "I don't." she said. Ruka was confused. Hmm.. "Oh yeah! What's your alice by the way?" he asked Mikan. With that question, Mikan had a shocked look on her face.

"Yeah Ugly, what IS your alice?" Sumire asked. The class murmured, wondering what her alice was. Mikan didn't reply. "Sorry! I can't tell." She told the class.

Then a boy went near her. "Koko, what's her alice?" Ruka asked. Natsume was still sleeping.

The class depended on Koko's alice. She stared at him with her innocent eyes. Koko blushed. Then he sighed.

"So what's Ugly's alice?!" Sumire scolded. Koko sighed once more. "I'm sorry guys. It's just that, I can't read her mind." He said. The whole class then shouted, "WHAT?! How can that be? How, how?!" Sumire wanted to kill Koko for she had to wait for his answer.

"It's strange I can't read her mind!" Koko said. The whole class was in a commotion. "Um Ruka, here's Usagi. Thank you for letting me pat her." Mikan said. Ruka hit himself on his forehead for he had made a whole commotion.

The class made so much noise that Natsume woke up, taking the book off his face. The class sweat dropped. That was not a good sign. He woke up and looked at his right. He saw a girl. Mikan faced him. Then he widened his eyes. "It's you." He said.

Mikan got shocked. It was Natsume. The whole class watched her. The atmosphere was still. Then Sumire broke the silence. "Natsume-kun, do you know her?" she asked.


End file.
